The disclosed device generally relates to devices used to separate solids from liquids, and specifically to an improved centrifugal separator which includes internal structure which enable the attainment of preferred flow regimes through the separator, resulting in superior separation of solids from the liquid and greater efficiency in operation of the separator.
Centrifugal separators are generally known as a means to separate solids from flowing streams of fluid in which the solids are entrained. The typical configuration of a centrifugal separator is to inject a stream of the influent through a nozzle tangentially into a cylindrical separation barrel. As the injected stream whirls around the inside wall of the separation barrel, the high g forces within the stream cause the solid particles to migrate toward the wall as the whirling stream flows from one end of the separation barrel to the other, typically from an upper elevation to a lower elevation within the separation barrel. The force required to move the particles to the side wall is defined by the equation F=mv2/r, where m equals the mass of the particle, v is the tangential velocity of the particle, and r is the radius of the separator.
At or near a lower end of the separation barrel there is a spin plate which induces a spiral motion to the stream, thus creating a vortex, the liquid of which flows away from the spin plate toward a centrally located structure typically referred to as the vortex finder, and into the exit port. The filtrate exiting the separator is, ideally, substantially free from entrained solids. There is an opening or slot near the spin plate at the lower end of the barrel through which a substantial portion of the entrained solids which are nearer the wall of the separator barrel will pass. These solids accumulate at the bottom of the barrel within a collection chamber. This general type of centrifugal separator is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,481, 5,811,006 and 6,143,175, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for their showing of the theory and practice of such separators.
The function and efficiency of this type of separator are in large part derived from the velocity and smoothness of flow of the stream within the separator. The desired flow regime within the separator is laminar flow, which is characterized by smooth, constant fluid motion. On the other hand, turbulent flow produces random eddies and flow instabilities. Turbulence anywhere in the system results in the need for more power to provide a higher injection pressure, or a reduction in separation efficiency. As turbulence increases, particle entrainment increases in the stream reflected from the spin plate and exiting the separator through the vortex finder.
The increase in power demand can be significant, particularly where high flow rates are required, such as in cooling tower applications where the required flow rate may be 13,000 gpm or higher. Turbulence in the separator can significantly impact the energy demands of the pumps required to drive the stream through the separator.
Turbulence also aggravates abrasion of the internal components of the separator. The solids entrained in the influent are abrasive. In order to generate the substantial g forces required for centrifugal separation of the solids from the liquid, the velocity of the particles and the force of their contact with parts of the separator will result in a substantial wear rate that can only partially be compensated for by the use of abrasion resistant materials such as steel alloys. Thus, non-turbulent and smooth flow results in reduced wear throughout the entire system. However, notwithstanding improvements which have been made in the art in reducing turbulence throughout various zones within the separator, the inventor herein has discovered that there remain portions of the known cylindrical centrifugal separators which continue to present a challenge in achieving non-turbulent flow. In particular, as the whirling stream approaches the portion of the separator in axial adjacency to the spin plate, the smooth flow is prone to transition into turbulent flow, resulting in reduced separation efficiency and abrasion of the spin plate and associated structures. It is desirable that the collection chamber be maintained in a quiescent condition to facilitate the settling of the solids in the collection chamber, and reduce the re-entrainment of solids into the liquid which is returned from the collection chamber to the separation chamber.
It follows that reduction of turbulence throughout the system can importantly improve separation, reduce power cost, extend the time between repairs, and extend the useful life of the device. The present invention is directed toward reducing turbulent flow throughout centrifugal separators, particularly in the portions of the separator adjacent to the spin plate.